My Little Sister
by Ms.Wings
Summary: This is the sequel to A new chapter in our lives. Will Tessa's assignment choose between darkness and the light? And when will Monica finally have the baby already! Chapters 12-14 updated. Story finished! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"So, where are we going next?" Tessa asked as she awoke. She glanced out her window as the red Cadillac drifted down the road.

"We're going to pick up Zoë."

"Zoë? Why?"

"Because she has to stay with us for a while."

"So, she's our assignment?"

"No. But she will go on all your assignments with you, okay?"

"Okay."

"What's the matter, you don't sound excited?"

"I am excited, truly I am, you must believe that, I'm just a little tired, that's all. I did not get a sufficient amount of sleep last night, or the night before that, or the night before that one, or..."

"I get it, that's why you've been sleeping ever since we left our assignments and why you always sleep in the car. So, it isn't just me? I'm not just boring?"

"Boring? Your one of the most exciting people that I know! You always have been, I love spending time with you. I thought that you would have known that after fifteen years!"

"I do cherub child, I do. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay?" Tessa said, yawning and lying back down on her seat.

Tessa woke again, two hours later when the car came to a sudden stop and the ignition was turned off. Tessa could feel the summer heat on her body as she got out of the car. She was thankful that it was not one of those miserable days that was either humid, or one-hundred and ten degrees, then it would have been a positively awful day. Somehow that day it was only about eighty degrees or so, the sun was not its usual blaring self. It was a gentle sunlight. She accepted it; she absorbed it.

As Tessa approached the door she prepared herself. She knew that home would be a lot different than it had been at Christmas. The twins would be seven months old by this time, and her own Mother was expecting a baby any day now. This she was looking forward to, as they all were. This is why Zoe had to come with her and Tess.

Tess was right behind her when she rang the doorbell. Gloria answered it, delighted to see them, one of the twins, presumably Olivia lye quietly in her arms but was still as wide-awake as ever.

"Look who's gotten so big!" Tess said to the baby, who giggled at her.

"She's quiet, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's very quiet." Gloria said. "Most baby cherubs are. You were frighteningly quiet for example. But believe me, Michael is loud when he wants to be; very loud! Anyway, Tessa sweetie I have some advice for you, you too Tess."

"What?" They inquired.  
"Well, Monica, just to let you know, she's a little crazy right now. Well, not crazy perhaps that was the wrong word choice. I think that the right description would be raging hormones."

"Ah!" Tess said.

"Got ya." Tessa replied.

"Just don't do anything to make her upset, she'll cry for like two hours."

Just then Zoe came down the stairs with her bags. Just a suitcase and a backpack, but still bags. Monica followed right behind her in a very emotional state. It took until after they had left that evening for Tessa to get used to the way her Mother looked. After all, she had not seen her Mother in seven months. Her stomach was huge, but the odd thing, Tessa thought, was that the rest of her stayed the exact same size.

"Now are you sure that you've gotten everything Zoe?"

"One-hundred percent. I've checked five times Mommy."

"Good." Monica said, hugging her soon to be, middle child. She looked up and saw Tessa. Tessa went over to them and also received a warm hug from her Mother. She found it rather difficult to hug someone who was that pregnant, but she supposed that she just was not used to that aspect of it either.

Later that night Tessa found herself in the car. Tess who was driving was, of course awake. Zoe, however was fast asleep. Tessa was pretending to be asleep also. In doing so she used that time to think. Now they were on their way to one of her favorite cities, San Francisco. That is where her first real assignment lived, but she highly doubted that she would see her, and she wouldn't. Tessa missed home and all but at least she was with Tess. Now once an assignment was over she could hardly wait until the next one began. That night was Saturday. The next day Tessa knew that they would arrive wherever they were staying, sleep for two hours get up and go to church. Because if they ever had a day off on Sunday, they would almost always go to church, and that's what happened. They arrived at the house, because yes, they had a beautiful house this time and slept two hours and went to church. Oddly enough however both Tessa and Zoe awoke early the next morning and stumbled down the stairs, into the kitchen where Tess was making breakfast.

"Summer, I love summer!" Zoe said as she made her way to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, why are you up so early, we're supposed to be sleeping in, its Summer."

"Summer? Not any more little Angels, you've got school this morning,"

"School?" Zoe whined. "Why, I just got out of school. And I wanna start school in New York with my friends, in September!"

"It's just for a few days Zoe, I'm sure you'll both survive. Now have breakfast and go get ready."

"Fine." They said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooner than they appreciated, Zoe and Tessa found themselves at school. Zoe didn't like the idea of this at all, but at least she still had ballet, Tessa felt the same. She was very much looking forward to her assignment. This was to be a challenging one. That was fine, to her it seemed that the more challenging her assignment was the more she enjoyed it.  
Casework was the funnest thing that she had ever done. Yet again the girls found themselves in a kindergarten through twelfth grade school. Tessa thought that this was sort of neat, but really stupid too. Five year olds attending the same school as some people who were adults? It just didn't work. Both girls very much admired their uniforms, however.

When her first day of fourth grade began; Zoe looked around. So the rumors were true. Indeed they were true. The fourth grade was a whole lot different than the third, and the second and definitely the first. The classroom was a lot smaller than any classroom she had ever been in before, in her recollection anyway. As a baby angel, she and her parents had been to many places that she had forgotten. Undoubtedly an upper level classroom was one of them. Not only was the room so much smaller, but it was also quite more, well....school-like, grown-up, perhaps. The charts on the walls were more uniform, things seemed to be more focused on information and words than they were on pictures and colors. Upon realizing that she had analyzed her surroundings in such a critical manner, she told herself that perhaps she was beginning to think in much of the same was as Aunt Gloria. If only she could read as fast as Aunt Gloria!

When her first day of the tenth grade began; Tessa looked around. She to was adjusting herself to new surroundings. As a caseworker she did this almost daily and was it was far easier for her to adapt to new situations than it was for her sister, purely out of habit. Tessa got a new locker, (on the top level of lockers for once), and she was very pleased. She was also adjusting to new people, making friends wherever possible, and careful not to make enemies. She searched fervently for her new assignment, and by lunchtime she was fed up.

The teacher she had after lunch was what shocked her the most about that day. It was Uncle Adam. Since when had he gotten into the teaching profession? After class she stayed behind and talked to him. They hugged.

"So, how are you, how is everybody?"

"We're great. And I'll bet you're wondering why I am here, aren't you." Tessa nodded, a serious expression spread across her face.

"Relax. I'm just here for a day; and I'm here for you. Remember that blonde girl in the first row?"

"Yeah."

"That's her, that's your assignment."

"The perfect one."

"She's not perfect, come on, you know that!"

"I suppose that I do. It just seems like some kids know everything."

"She doesn't. And that's why you are her history tutor."

"Really?" Tessa loved history. And having parents and aunts and uncles who'd lived it were beneficial to her studies.

"Yes." Adam said, as he disappeared. Suddenly Tessa found herself all alone in an empty classroom. She was in a daze for a moment. She couldn't believe that she was tutoring someone who seemed to know it all, but of course she did not. Suddenly Tessa was snapped back into reality. The bell rang. Her eyes moved swiftly to the clock. 1:35, it read. She was officially late. Tessa sighed, walked to the door and ran down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Tessa was out of breath by the time that she reached the classroom. The teacher told her that since she was late she would have to go to the office, obtain a late pass and serve an hour of detention after school. She smiled at her before Tessa made her way to the office. 'What a bogus policy!' Tessa thought. She obeyed anyhow.

................................

Meanwhile, three thousand miles a way in New York, Zoë and Tessa's mother awoke from her nap to find that she had an assignment. She did not feel well enough for an assignment but she had to go. She lye there for a moment and then finally forced her self out of bed, down the stairs and out the door. A small piece of paper with an address scribbled on it appeared in her hands. She unwrapped the paper and carefully read the address. Thankfully, the place she was supposed to go was only a few blocks a way from there. When she finally got there, she glanced at the building. The outside read, "Dolley Madison School for Girls." No sooner had she glanced at the sign than she found herself wearing much different more business-like attire. She took a deep breath and went in.

................................

After school, Tessa found a desk near the front of the room, as always and sat down. Maybe detention wouldn't be so bad after all. She was one of the first ones there. After the bell rang several kids filled in the seats around her. Wait, what about Zoë? She was supposed to meet Zoë? Oh well, something would happen. Suddenly Tessa's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone tap her on the back. She quickly turned around. It was her assignment.

"Hi." She said, "I'm Lindsay. I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

"Yeah, my sister and I just got here."

"That's neat, well I'm glad to meet you." Tessa nodded in agreement. "Listen, I couldn't help but notice that you are really good at history." She smiled and nodded. "I wanted to know if you would help me?"

"Of course!" She cried, delightedly.

"Shu!!!" One of the teachers cried.

"I'd love to help you." She whispered. They laughed. "So what do you need?"

"Well, we're learning about the First Ladies."

Tessa was excited about this prospect. The First Ladies were Tessa's absolute favorite history subject. Her mother had had the privilege of being Mary Lincoln's dressmaker, but she wasn't about to tell Lindsay that.

"This is great." She said, "The first ladies are my favorite history subject!"

...............................

"Where were you!?" Zoë screamed. As she and Lindsay walked out of the detention room.

"Calm down, Zoë."

"Calm down! I've been sitting here freezing for an hour now!"

"Freezing?" Lindsay asked. "It's August?"

"Well, it is San Francisco. The wind you know. You see Zoë and I have only been here for a couple of days. We were in New York before. Its much hotter there in the summer." Tessa said as the three girls began to walk.

"And much cooler there in the winter." Zoë added.

Soon they came upon the house. It was a Friday.

"Do you want to come in, and study for a while?" Tessa turned around as she and Zoë headed up the steps to the house.

"Sure. I'd love to." She said, following them. "Just as long as I can call my Mom and tell her where I am."

"Of course!" Tessa said. The girls walked into the house and immediately headed up another flight of stairs. When they got to Tessa and Zoë's room Tessa turned around to shut the door. Zoë stood before her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming in."

"No your not." Tessa said, shutting their door in her little sister's face.

"But it's my room too!" She sobbed through the door. Zoë thought she was going to cry, so she ran down the hall, and down the back steps into the kitchen. By this time she was visibly crying. Tess turned around and saw her.

"What's the matter baby angel?"

"Tessa and her friend won't let me in our room."

"Come here sweetheart." Tess said, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. Zoë climbed onto her lap. "This girl is just her assignment. You know that. It's fine, she's not forgetting about you or anything."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"She's my best friend, and she's ignoring me and forgetting about me. She slammed the door in my face!"

"Be patient darling, be patient Zoë Michelle. Now, would you like to help me to make cookies?"

"Yes, please!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Auntie Tess?" Zoë asked.

"Yes."

"When is my Mommy having the baby?"

"Soon honey, very soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon. Just when it happens, that's all."

"Okay, so when do I go home?"

"I guarantee by the end of next week. You don't like it here, do you?"

"No, I just miss my Mommy and my Daddy and everybody else."

"I know you do. But I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!" Zoë perked up, she loved surprises.

"Yes baby angel, a surprise. Here," she said, handing Zoë a small booklet. Zoë read it aloud.

"The San Francisco School of Ballet." She smiled. "Wow, does this mean that I get to go!"

"It sure does baby." Zoë hugged Tess.

...........................

"You see, I don't even get it. Why are they even important?"

"Why are they important?!" Tessa was shocked; she had always thought that the job of a First Lady seemed almost as hard of that of President. This girl was right, she needed serious tutoring. "Anyway, we'll talk about that on Monday, but you said you needed help with some other part of history too, right?"

"Right. It's religion."

"Which one?"

"Christianity." Tessa thought that this was perfect. "You see, with this I've got all of the historical facts down, but I can't get the faith part."

"Oh. Don't you believe?"

"No."

Tessa was a bit taken a back. Sure she had met many people in her time that didn't believe in God, but for some reason this time, it shocked her.

"Well..." Tessa began to try and explain faith.

"Oh! Look at the time I have to be going." She said, moving towards the door. "Hey Tessa?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go to the mall with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, so I'll see you here tomorrow around noon?"

"Great, see you then." She took Lindsay to the door and went to go seek wise the council of Tess.

"Aunt Tess." She said, coming into the kitchen, sitting at the table and promptly letting her head fall on it.

"What is it, baby?"

"My assignment is an atheist."

"Well an atheist and an angel, how perfect." Came her reply.


	5. Chapter 5

"So where do you want to go?" Tessa asked when they had arrived at the mall.

"Oh, I thought we'd meet up with some friends of mine."

"Oh, alright." She agreed, somewhat reluctantly. Tessa had spent some time thinking. There was something not right about today. Tess had told her that when she dropped her off at the mall.

"So, is shopping here anything like in New York?"

"A little, I guess." She said, looking around her at union square. "I spent sometime here last year, and shopped a little though."

"Oh...." Suddenly Tessa heard a few girls calling for Lindsay. They turned around. Tessa was not looking forward to this.

......................

Monica's assignment had begun the same day as her daughter's. She was a teacher at a private girls school, which to had commenced rather early as well. She was still trying to figure out which student was her assignment, however. She was frustrated she had been told nothing and no one stood out. Maybe this was all just to get her out of the house; after all she had to admit that if it weren't for this assignment, she'd probably be in bed all day, or at least on the couch, or preferably on the hammock in the back yard. Her back was beginning to hurt her quite a bit; and she was ready to get going on her assignment. But to her relief, that day was Saturday. She woke up that morning desiring nothing more than toast drenched in butter and defiantly a cup of coffee when she suddenly wondered if her husband was anywhere to be found. She turned over to find Andrew sound asleep. He looked exhausted and she guessed that he had arrived rather late the previous night or particularly early that morning. She kissed him and turned to get up and out of bed, when she realized that Andrew had a hold of her wrist. She laid back down and he kissed her.

"How are you feeling Angel Girl?" He asked his wife.

"My back hurts and I'm very hungry. Other than that, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great, now that I'm with you."

"Oh, Andrew." She smiled. He kissed her again.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well, why don't we go to Starbucks, and then why don't we go for a walk."

"Sounds perfect. How is your assignment going?"

"Not well; I'm rather concerned. I can't even figure out who my assignment is and I just know I'm going to have the baby cherub any day now and I..." He stopped her words of panic with a kiss. She smiled; putting her arms around him and kissing him once again.

"Sweetheart, calm down. You'll be fine. It'll all work out in time."

"I know Andrew. I'm just anxious. You've never been pregnant before, you don't quite know where I'm coming from."

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, I don't darling, but this is your third time you know what to expect."

"I know; thank you Andrew." She yawned as she buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes; and soon they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

..................................

Tessa had been shopping for two hours, and she was tired. She was an Angel; but still, two hours of shopping was usually nothing for her. But these girls could tire anyone out. Tessa thought that they were obnoxious and really to be honest; she thought that they were stupid. She had seen several of these such girls at school the day before. There was Sarah and Sabrina (they were twins), Taryn, Michelle and Diana. Anyway, after two hours Tessa was hoping that their trip was coming to a close, and when she thought they were heading to an exit; it turned out that they were merely heading to a music store.

Her mind groaned as she and Taryn paced through the isles. She was so tired and she was very hungry, if she didn't get something to eat, and soon she thought that she might faint.

"Wow, look at this!" Taryn exclaimed, she turned to see what Taryn was looking at. Suddenly her eyes shifted from the item to what Taryn was doing with it. She could not believe that she stuffed it in her jacket. Tessa automatically put down what she was holding.

"Come, on just take it!" She said, walking by Tessa and shoving her over. Tessa merely stood there and looked at her for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

"What'd you get?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I've been dying to know." Michelle asked.

"I...I didn't get anything." Tessa said.

"Why not?" Sarah asked. "It's easy, all you've got to do is stuff it in your jacket, and it's done with."

"Yeah, I'll help you, that is if your too scared." Diana said.

Lindsay did not say anything. She did not look at Tessa, and Tessa was horribly disappointed. But more than disappointed, more than anything she just wanted to go home and rest.

.......................

As soon as Tessa got in the door she headed for the kitchen. She looked out the window as she walked. At least one good thing would happen that day; at least she knew that it would rain, she loved the rain. When she reached the kitchen she found Tess baking once again and was surprised to find no sign of her little sister.

"Aunt Tess. I have a real problem."

"What is it? It's something about those girls, isn't it? I knew it!"

"Well yeah. It turns out well they are really bad. They shoplift, and then they make fun of me for not shop lifting too."

"Oh, that is quite a problem."

"What do I do?"  
"You have to go along with it."

"What?" She retorted in a rather alarmed fashion.

"Yes baby, just keep going along with it, but do try to keep yourself out of trouble."

"I will; meanwhile, where is Zoe?"

"She's upstairs with a friend of hers."

"A friend?"

"What are you so surprised about?"

"Nothing, I just thought that she wouldn't want to make friends seeing as how this isn't her assignment and she'll only be here for a few days."

"Still, she needs something to do when she is here."

"Yeah, I guess your right?"

"Could you go up and tell her that cookies are ready?"

"Of course." She said, in a more cheerful mood now. She skipped up the back stairs and down the hallway. When she reached the bedroom she shared with Zoe, she found the door closed. She knocked on the door and suddenly it opened a crack. Zoe peared out.

"Hi." Tessa said, "Cookies are ready."

"Oh, thanks." She said as she tried to shut the door, but Tessa blocked it with her foot.

"Wait a minute, can't I come in, it's my room too?"

"Uh, no." She said, shutting the door once again.

Tessa sighed and sat down in front of the door. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon Monday came, and hope of a better, brighter, and fuller day filled the air.

Monica hoped that this would be a much more progressive week than the past one had been. She had to admit that she was anxious to get over this last assignment. When she arrived at the school the next morning; she realized that there was a plethora of people around her. She hoped that she had not arrived late, for she had forgotten her watch. Carrying several large textbooks was proving quite difficult for her, and like so many others fighting the traffic in the same halls; she found herself constantly running into people. First she was walking, her books secure in her hands, and then suddenly she found them scattered all over the floor. She tried to bend down to pick them up, but she couldn't. But she discovered a pleasant surprise. Someone had leaned down to help her pick them up. She glanced at her, somewhat surprised to find that this person was not a student or a teacher, but someone she knew very well.

"Sophie!"

"Monica!" They hugged.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm teaching history. Right now we're discussing, what else, the Kennedy Assassination." Monica laughed.

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I am to be on the lookout for my assignment, but I haven't been told anything else. I think that I'm just here to pass the time until my baby comes."

"And how long will that be?" She asked as they walked along.

"Any day now."

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Is this your first?"

"No, this is my third."

"That is great Monica, I'm so happy for you." She said as the bell rang and the two parted until lunch.

……………………………

"So," Monica asked over lunch, (which she'd really been looking forward to by the way), "what brings you to New York?"

"I became a teacher and I always wanted to see New York, so why not move here?"

"But, what about the house, and the town, and.."

"Oh everything is going great there, the town is reestablished, everyone is doing great, but I needed a change of scenery."

"I understand."

"Anyway, where have you been all these years? I haven't seen you in about twelve years or so."

"Oh, I've been around, I've been here, there, everywhere!" She laughed.

"What about your children? Do you have pictures of your children?"

"Oh, yes," Monica said, pulling a small photo album out of her wallet. "Tessa is fifteen, Zoe is nine…"

"You had a family the last time I saw you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't seem fitting, and there was never really an opportunity for it."

"Do you want another girl?" Monica smiled and nodded a little.

"I really don't have a preference, but if I could choose I'd want a girl."

"Are you going to work on the school's homecoming carnival."

"Oh, I wasn't aware there was one."

"Oh, well you must."

"I don't know if I…well, I suppose I could." She smiled.

"Are you nervous about the baby at all?"

"What, you mean about having it, kind of I mean this is my third time, it isn't as though I don't know what to expect. But yes, I am a wee bit nervous as I suppose most people are."

"Well I sure am glad I won't be there when it happens, but I'd love to see the baby and meet your whole family."

"That would be lovely, but just out of curiousity, why are you glad you won't be there when I have my baby?"

"Because I'm sceared of people in pain."


	8. Chapter 8

Tessa was literally sickened by the thought of spending another day with Lindsay and her friends. But that's what the life of a caseworker was all about; doing things you don't want to do. To be honest she was scared, she was sickened and she sat down and prayed before school. Also; she sat down and noted in her mind to not make friends with someone that she met in detention.

Zoe was getting on her nerves, why couldn't she just be nice? Tessa took great relief in realizing that all this would only last for a few days at the most. It all depended on not only how fast she worked on this case, but when the baby decided to come. And she hoped very much that it would all happen very soon and very quickly.

Tessa checked herself over in the mirror once more. She thought she looked great. She was dressed in black, head to toe with an accent of pink and a thin string of pearls. Her hair was perfectly straight for once thanks to her ever-helpful hair iron. But what was even the point of that, after all this was San Francisco. Her hair would certainly be a mess again by the end of the day. Suddenly a knock on the door brought Tessa's mind back to the world around her.

As soon as she opened the door Zoe threw her arms around her. It took her a moment, but Tessa did the same. Yesterday at dinner and last night in their room had not been pleasent as they had been experiencing a period of cold relations.

"I'm sorry Tessa."

"I'm sorry too."

"You forgive me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"We're sisters. Best friends nothing should ever come between us."

"That's right, not even my assignment."

"Or mine, once I have one that is." They laughed.

"I'll spend all tomarrow night with you, I promise."

"I promise too!"

……………………

"Have a great day you too." Tess said, hugging each of the girls and handing them their lunches as they left for school.

"Bye!" They called, in much higher spirits than the previous few days.

"Oh Father give her strength!" Tess glanced heavenward.

………………….

Tessa was unprepared for the lunch hour and she dreaded its arrival. But alas it came, and hopefully it would also go quickly, but it didn't. Instead the lunch hour seemed to drag on forever.

"I can't believe you pack your lunch!" Sabrina laughed.

"I stopped doing that like years ago." Diana smirked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, which I am pretty sure that I do, you never ate." Sarah reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Any way you don't need that anymore, not if you wanna stay with us anyway." Tyren told Tessa, snatching her lunch from her before Tessa even had a chance to react.

Tessa glanced at Lindsay who was scilent, staring at her school-bought lunch. Then she looked at her own lunch as she watched it being tossed into the nearest trash can.

"Sure," she finally answered.

"Your going to wanna try the pizza." Sarah informed her.

"Actually, I think I'm just not going to eat anything."

"Good choice!" Diana laughed, Tessa laughed along with her.

'What have I gotten myself into!' Her mind screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can not believe this!" Tessa whined as she came into the kitchen.

"What?" Tess asked, coming in through the livingroom.

"I have to go to one of their slumber parties tomarrow. Can you believe this?"

"Why do you just not go?" Zoe sat her backpack on the counter.

"Because I have to, its part of my assignment." Suddenly the back doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Zoe said as she rushed to the door. It was Lindsay, she waved at Zoe as she came in.

"Hi." Tessa said.

"Hi, you have to come with me." She said taking, Tessa by the hand and the two were out the door.

………………….

"What's going on?" Tessa asked anxiously as she ran behind Lindsay.

"It's Tyren."

"What happened?"

"She overdosed."

"Overdosed!"

"Pain pills, she's really addicted."

"Why are you getting me?"

"Because someone needs to wait at the hospital with us."

"What, you're all here?" Tessa asked as they entered the hospital door.

"Tessa." Lindsay began as she put her hands on Tessa's shoulders and took a deep breath. "I know that we haven't been that nice to you, especially Tyren, but we need you now. You are the voice of reason, we know that."

Tessa smiled a little at this.

"I'll be of whatever help I can." She said.

"Thanks, you're a great friend."

It was then that Tessa realized the perpose of her assignment and that it was much deeper than she origionally thought.

……………………

"There you are!" Sabrina shouted.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked.

"It doesn't look good for her."

"Is that what they said?"

"Those were their exact words."

"They won't tell us anymore." Diana informed them, "afterall we're not family remember?" The other girls laughed at this.

"Yeah," Sarah laughed as she read her magazine, "we're not family who else do you see here for her?" She shot this comment directly at the nurse's desk as she took out a cigarette.

"Excuse me!" The nurse stormed over to Sarah and ripped the cigarette out of her hand before she could light it. She promptly tossed it into the garbage.

"Hey!"

"If you want to smoke young lady and bring yourself a tragic early death by all means go ahead, but kindly, for the sake of others who are sensible go outside.""Oooh!!" The girls laughed except for Sarah and of course, Tessa and Sarah pulled out a new cigarette and without hesitation headed for the door. Tessa was proud and she was sure that no one there would ever know that that nurse had been her Aunt Gloria.

"You see." Sabrina explained as she sat down next to Tessa. "We've all got something. Tyren's got the pills, Sarah and I have cigarettes, Diana tends to drink a little much, she may try heroin every once in a while, but hey, who doesn't, and Lindsay…. Hey Lindsay, what is your addiction?"

"I'm not co-dependent on anything?"

"What?"

"It means that I am not addicted to anything."

"Oh. That figures, you are smart enough not to be."

"Is the family of Tyren Smith here?" Gloria asked.

"Yes we are." Diana stood up, "You go Tessa."

"Okay." She agreed, following Gloria down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's going on Aunt Gloria?" Tessa asked when she caught up to her.

"Where, here or home?"

"Both now that I think of it."

"Well, this is my first assignment since the twins were born, I am so excited."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How is my Mom?"

"Oh, that?"

………………….

Forget having an assignment to take her mind off of having the baby, how about just having the baby? It was, after all August and much, much to hot for much more of this. But what could she do but pray and endure? After a few more days had passed Monica was beginning to suspect that, in fact, once again, Sophie was her assignment. And one morning as she was preparing for class she received an answer. The answer surprised her. As it turns out, she did not possess an assignment at all, and like she had first thought, she was just here to ease her mind before the baby came.

Then there was the school carnival to consider. She had to work at that, her job was to make lanterns out of paper, and she could do that. Thankfully they had not asked her to hang the lanterns. She was hoping that she did not have to attend this swaree but unfortunately it was a requirement for all teachers. Even so, she would somehow endure that too. At least she didn't feel like she was alone, that was for sure!

………………….

"Are you a friend of Tyren Smith?" The doctor asked, shaking Tessa's hand.

"Yes, I am." She supposed.

"Were you there when…"

"No, I was not."

"Oh, well you are going to be the first one to get to see her." He lead Tessa from his office down the busy hallway to a small room where Tyren lie in a deep sleep.

"Is she in a coma?" Tessa asked, shocked by the severity of the issue.

"No, she is just knocked out, she should wake up in about and hour or so, then you can all come and see her."

"But she'll be out of the hospital tommarrow, right?"

"That's where you're wrong. I have contacted her parents and I am afraid that she must stay her for a few days and then go into therapy and then drug rehab."

"I'm glad, that's just what she needs." Tessa told the doctor. 'It's what they all need.' She thought.

……………………

"What happened?" They all asked anxiously upon Tessa's return to the waiting room.

"Well, they called her parents, they are on their way, and we can see her in an hour or so, she'll be awake by then, so all we have to do now is wait. Hey, where is Lindsay?"

"She went to the chapel."

"What good is praying going to do?" Sabrina laughed cruely.

"A lot." Tessa replied to the rhetorical question as she headed to the chapel, leaving them dumbfounded.

………………….

Tessa stood at the back of the chapel waiting for the right time. Now was the time, when the full truth would be revealed to Lindsay and she would choose between the darkness and the light. Lindsay was praying.

"If you are real, if you love us, if you…"

"He does love you, and he is more real than you can ever imagine. Also he cares about you and Tyren."

"How, how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I'm an angel Lindsay." Tessa said as she began to glow with the light of God. Lindsay gasphed. "And, I have a message for you, from God."

"From God, to me?" She asked, shocked.

"From God to you." She reassured her. "You see, God loves you, very much. He wants you to stop trying to be like other kids and just be yourself. He wants you to use your mind, your very good mind and do great things with it and improve it. He has big plans for you, and they don't involve being part of the crowd."

"Tessa." She laughed. "You just don't understand how hard it is…"

"Sure I do, I have been with all of you for a few days now. I know how hard it is to have them as your friends when you are not like them. I know how hard it is to be alone with no friends too. But God wants you to make a decision. And that decision is them the way they are now or him and a wonderful life to look forward to. You must choose between the darkness of addiction and the light of God."

"I must?"

"You must."

Lindsay put her head down.

"Okay, I, I choose him, I choose God."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, um, nurse?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes." Came Gloria's reply.

"Where did all of my friends go?"

"They left."

"Left? Where did they go?"

"They said something about the beach, I…"

"I guess they just don't care."

"Well, actually they left you a note." Gloria said, handing her the note.

Lindsay began to read, as she did so a sad look spread across her face.

"What happened Lindsay?" Tessa put her arm on her friend's shoulder.

"They don't want to be my friend anymore, they don't want anything to do with me, or Tyren. Apparently we are both too weak for them."

"I'm sorry." Tessa hugged her as she began to cry.

"What am I going to do now?"

"You chose God, remember?"

"Yeah, I did didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I guess this was a good thing then, if it is part of his plan then…"

"It is."

……………………

As Tessa was dealing with her assignment, her mother was dealing with the heat. It was late, late for her to be at school grading papers anyway, it was eight o'clock at night, but it was still light outside. And it was hot. Monica had her classroom windows open and she had taken her shoes off. And despite just how miserable she should have felt, she felt kind of nice. In general she had felt a lot better that day, no aches, no pains, nothing of the sort. A gentle breeze cooled her as she sat at her desk. It was quiet; the only other presence that she felt was an occasional baby kick. They were all alone in the school with the exception of Sophie who was in her own classroom across the hall. The night was pleasant, and the only thing that could make it more pleasant was the company of her beloved husband, wherever he was. He had a few assignments that day, but he had assured her that he would be back at the house before she would. As for Adam, he was home with the twins and Gloria was on her first assignment since the twins were born, Monica hoped that she was having a good time. Her dear friend had missed casework.

'Finally the last one!' Monica sighed with relief as she finished grading the last paper and put everything in order on her desk. She slipped her shoes on and was ready to go, she got up and began to walk towards the door. But then she felt something and then she stopped. Her right hand clung to the desk beside her and her left instinctively went to her stomach. Suddenly the pain became too much for her, she cringed and dropped to her knees, slowly and carefully propelling herself to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Monica knew without a doubt, from before, that she was in labor. She called for Sophie who immediately ran into the room.

"What is it Monica I…." She stopped immediately when she saw Monica on the floor.

"Sophie, could you please call 911 for me, or take me to the hospital or something? I think this is it."

"Sure." She said nervously as she rushed out of the room.

Monica wished that she had somebody to be by her side and hold her hand, but she knew very well that it wouldn't be Sophie. She hoped that she'd called 911 for her. But for now she figured that she would just try and be as calm as she possibly could. As she lye on the floor in sheer agony she prayed for the one thing that would make her feel a lot better, Andrew.

………………….

"Girls." Gloria said. "You can go see Tyren now."

The girls followed Gloria down the hall to Tyren's room. There they saw her sitting wide a wake looking very sad. She smiled when she saw Lindsay.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Where is everybody?"

"I don't know quite how to explain this, but here." She said, handing her the note left for them. Tyren read it.

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I."

"When do I get to leave?" She asked Gloria.

"In a few days." Gloria told her

"Hi Tessa." Tessa waved. "Hey, Lindsay can I have a moment to talk with Tessa?"

"Sure." And with that Lindsay and Gloria left the room.

"I have to apologize, you see…"

"I know." Tessa began to glow again. "You see I am an angel."

"Wow! I knew there was something about you just, just something wow!  
"And I have a message to you; from God."

"Oh yes, he and I were once close but I am afraid that I haven't talked to him in a very, very long time."

"Yes, and he knows that. He longs for your relationship, and he wants it back. For our God is a jealous God. He loves you and he doesn't want you to use other things as your crutch when you need one. He wants you to lean on him."

"And I suppose he wants me to be good to people again. People like you." She was crying by this point.

"People like me and Lindsay and everyone out there. He knows what's in your heart, he knows what has caused you to turn to these things, these horrid, horrid things and he forgives you. So, you must choose darkness, or the light of God."

"I choose him."


	13. Chapter 13

And so it was to be that Lindsay and Tyren were to be friends, good friends as they had once been, long before the pain had hit their lives and long before addiction and bad friends. And little did they know that the two of them would soon meet a whole new group of friends, very much like them. With her assignment over, Tessa walked down the hall feeling proud but somewhat disturbed. Why was that? Then suddenly, a woman was rushed by her, a woman in labor to be exact. Tessa sighed, then she realized that her mother was probably just in labor, that's probably what it was. Then the meaning of that suddenly came to it's entire point and from there she ran back to the house.

………………..

Monica was beginning to wonder if Sophie had even called for help. After all she had been lying there for about a half an hour. Suddenly Monica felt a pair of hands slide under her head. Whoever this was had made their entrance very quietly. She looked up and she could have cried when she saw Andrew.

"Hi." He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here sooner. But I'm here now, and that's what counts, right?"

"Right." She managed.

"How long have you been lying on the floor?"

"A half an hour or so."

"I'm so sorry, how do you feel?"

"I feel horrible, this hurts you know." She breathed.

"I know."

"Are you happy?"

"That your in pain?"

"No!" She managed to laugh. "That we're having a baby."

"Yes. More than you can imagine."

"Me too." He kissed her on the head. That kiss was cut short by her scream. When her contraction ended he helped her up off the floor and back into her chair. "Sophie was supposed to have called, but I don't know." She said breathlessly. He nodded and went in search for Sophie. But just as he was about to do that the ambulance pulled up.

………………….

Fifteen minutes later Tessa rushed into the house. She slammed the back door as she came in, which got the attention of everyone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tess asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Listen, I have just finished my assignment. And I think that my Mom…"

"You're right she is."

"Well we've got to hurry then…"

"No, we'll be there on time. That baby is going to take quite a while."

"But we are going, right?" Zoë asked.

"Well of course we're going I wouldn't hear of not going. Relax a little angel babies. Congratulations on your assignment Tessa, you're going places, I know it. I've just gotten word that you did very well this time."

"Thank you." She squealed as she ran and hugged Tess.

"Don't thank me, thank God."

"Oh, I have." She said.

"Now, I have a surprise for you." She told them.

"What is it? I love surprises!" Zoë exclaimed.

"Well, first go get all your things and climb in the car."

………………..

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Zoë called from the backseat.

"We're going shopping. And then to dinner, and then to meet your new baby sister."

"It's a girl!" The sisters squealed.

"Yes it is." She smiled.

………………..


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Mommy!"

The girls said as soon as they had found their mother. She was in her bed and looked very tired but very happy. They hugged her.

"Hi my girls." She said, kissing each one of them and cradling her youngest baby in her arms.

"How are you Mom?" Tessa asked.

"Honestly I've been a lot better, but I've been much worse too. I heard you did well on your last assignment. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Anyway." She said, holding up the new baby a little bit more. "Tessa, Zoë, this is Sophie."

Sophie was wide a wake and attentive. She was strawberry blonde and blue eyed she looked rather like Andrew.

"Can I hold her?"

"Can I?"

"One at a time girls." She said, handing carefully handing baby Sophie to Tessa.

"Hi. I'm your biggest sister…" She said as she began to walk around the room with the baby.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Zoë asked as she sat on the side of her Mother's bed.

"He went home to get me some things that I needed, but he'll be back."

"Okay."

"How are you Zoë?"

"Good. I've missed you."

"You too."

"Here Zoë, it's your turn." Tessa said as she placed Sophie in Zoë's arms.

"Hold her head darling." Zoë nodded.

"I like her name."

"Yes, she's named after a friend of mine." Monica said. She was then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hi." Said Sophie.

"Tessa, Zoë. This is my friend Sophie."

"Hi." The girls said.

"Hi, it's great to meet you. You know I've known your mommy for a very long time."

"Really?" Zoë asked as she handed her new sister back to their mother.

"How long?" Tessa inquired.

"Before I even met your Dad."

"Wow! That's a real long time!" Zoë exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Sophie, I'd like you to meet my littlest daughter, Sophie."

"You named her after me? Why…"

"Because you have been my friend for years and, although you didn't sit with me tonight you did call 911 one for me and you helped bring her into the world."

"Thank you Monica." Sophie began to cry, "May I hold her?" Monica nodded as she once again placed her baby in someone's arms.

"How are you?"

"Great." She smiled.

………………..

"So, what's next?" Tessa asked as they drove down the road. Convinced that nothing on earth could match they joy that her family had felt in the past few days.

"We're going on assignment of course." Tess said as she slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Suddenly Tessa found herself on a beautiful tropical road.

"But did I happen to mention, that we are going on assignment in the Caribbean?"

They laughed as they drove into the sunset and a white dove flew above the car.

………………..

In no time at all a month and a half had passed since Sophie was born. By this time everything had pretty much gone back to normal. Zoë was in school and everyone was back doing casework except for Monica of course. Gloria even took the twins, (who were attempting to walk by now), on her assignments with her every once in a while. Zoë had grown tired of her little sister more than once, but by this time she had fallen in love with her.

The baby had gone to bed several hours earlier, and Zoë tiptoed into the room that they shared so she wouldn't wake her. But when walking by she saw that Sophie was already wide a wake.

"Hi Sophie." She whispered. Sophie smiled. Zoë would've picked her up; but she was simply too tired and their mother would be in any minute. She kissed the baby through the bars of her crib. "Goodnight. I love you." She said. And Zoë went to bed, happy to be a big sister.


End file.
